


D.N.A (Don't Need Anyone)

by suddenlyatpeace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatpeace/pseuds/suddenlyatpeace
Summary: Homo sapiens are the only extant human species so it makes sense that they would be genetically diverse given how large their population has become. Occasionally the DNA mutates and this mutation may gift an individual with abilities beyond that of the average man. Some become smarter, stronger, faster, or able to do things beyond any comprehension. In the United States it has become common place for those who have this mutation to register with the government and receive government sponsored military education to serve the country in a way only they can.Some don't though, and this story is about them.





	1. Chapter 1

Character Bios 

Wesley

\- 21 years old born on October 31st 1998 (as she’s told she has no way of knowing if it’s true, she looks 20, doctors estimate that she’s 20, but as for her birthday she’s taken her handler’s word for it and comes to enjoy the cruel joke they played on her (having her birthday down as Halloween) jokes on them she likes candy a lot  
\- 5’5” and 100 pounds (she gets to a healthier weight as the story goes on)  
\- Her teeth are all fake and made of metal, her jaw is reinforced with metal as well to increase her bite strength. She has a set of fangs on her top row of teeth and they’re fully functioning but triggering to use.  
\- She has super strength, super senses, an enhanced healing factor, and is a weapons and combat expert. She’s a trained assassin and expert in espionage. (later power is conducting kinetic energy but we’ll get to that)  
\- Her eyes are blood red, no one is sure how it was done but it’s permanent and all she remembers is that it was painful and bringing it up is a trigger for her  
\- Her hair is a stark white, completely devoid of color. The lack of color isn’t painful and she doesn’t mind this as much as the eyes. She has memories sometimes of her natural hair and she’ll speak about it occasionally but as of now her hair grows out naturally thin and white.  
\- As far as she knows her parents sold her as an infant to what they thought were U.S government scientists studying children. In reality they had handed her off to a fringe group that feared the government’s growing super forces and aimed to create a people’s militia to stop the government’s power from encroaching on people’s rights. She was treated as an experiment and made an unwilling icon of the counterculture. Through this forced experimentation she became an assassin/vigilante referred to only as ‘the Lycan’ she was raised and taught combat skills and espionage by elite conspiracists 

Derek McClelland

\- 22 years old born January 1st 1997  
\- 6’5” and 186 pounds, built like a runner because he is one  
\- He’s insanely pale and no one knows if that’s part of his mutation or if he’s just like that. He’s got white hair, grey crystal like eyes, and if he was more careful his skin would be snow white but he’s a reckless dumbass so he’s constantly covered in random bruises and scrapes. (Once he and Wes start to date she becomes fascinated with the idea of giving hickeys, not in a sexy way she really will just get bored and bite him a little)  
\- He was born with enhanced speed and as his parents didn’t want to be burdened by it, he was bounced through the foster care system and had his powers abused by deadbeats until he chose to run away and become a D-list vigilante. He has memories of his family before his powers manifested and they were great so he resents his abilities a ton.  
\- He made a name for himself as a small time vigilante and Soo helps him when he gets in over his head one day and that’s how they form their ditzy super duo  
\- He uses humor to cope, he loves to get up to mischief because his speed has made him good at evading punishment, and he tries to project a tough fratboy persona but it’s inauthentic because he’s truly just a scared and harmless dumbass

Sooyoung Kim

\- 24 years old born on February 14 1995  
\- 5’10” and 150 pounds, very intimidating almost Amazonian in appearance  
\- She’s got wide dark brown almost black eyes, her hair is voluminous, fiery red and meticulously dyed so her roots are never seen growing out, and her lips are plump and soft looking. She’s beautiful and captivatingly so.  
\- She’s had her powers since she was born. She’s both a telepath and telekinetic and her power manifests itself in the form of golden light. Her parents took this as a sign of divinity and treated her as a gift from God. They treated her like a princess and they had all the wealth to do so (they’ve got old money) they wish she was more of their idea of a holy young woman but they love her regardless, so much so it annoys her sometimes.  
\- She likes long boarding, cooking, music, and sunflowers (her house growing up was surrounded by them).  
\- She stumbles across some dude with super speed getting his ass beat by drones in the middle of the city one day and she swiftly ends the fight and patches the kid up. It was weird but also the most exciting thing to happen to her in ages so she asks if she can join him (not as a sidekick, she makes sure of that) as a duo; he agrees  
\- She was a lonely child (her parents tried to get her to bond with their friends children but she was never suited to be a prissy socialite) and so she’s very grateful for her ragtag group of misfits

Abraham Williams

\- 22 years old born June 5 1997  
\- 6’2” and 180 pounds, black eyes and dark skin, his hair is cut immensely short and his facial features are sharp and intimidating. He’s muscular from years of intense daily workouts and missions. He’s hot but in a scary way.  
\- He has immense super strength, an enhanced healing factor, he’s a military grade weapons and combat expert as well as a trained tactician.  
\- His father and his father’s father and his father before him served in the military before humans had started being born with powers. He had already intended to serve but once his powers manifested he knew he would go on to be even greater than the men in his family before him. Serving is his honor and his duty and he cannot fathom why some people have no loyalty to their country and wouldn’t do the same.  
\- He’s spent his life in military and government programs, slowly becoming the face of enhanced human beings in the armed forces.  
\- He’s alerted to the presence of a team of enhanced youth working on their own independent of the government by his superiors and he’s told to bring them in and enlist them as they’re an impressive team that have made a name for themselves in the public eye. That’s how he meets the team of Sooyoung, Derek, and Wesley.


	2. The First Kiss (of many I'm sure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kisses between Wes and her team members

She’s never done this before, wasn’t trained on what to do in a situation like this so she opts to go about this the way she’s gone about every predicament she’s found herself in since she first got to start making her own decisions: by being blunt.

“Do you want to kiss me?” 

The boy is obviously shocked, his eyes widening comically and his hands flailing so quickly that he knocks their game of Risk off the table, scattering pieces all over the floor. He flushes and sputters for a moment and she opts to give him time to gather himself, she’s not sure but she decides that his reaction must be because perhaps people don’t ask things like this over games of Risk.

“What?” he manages after a pregnant pause.

“I asked if you’d like to kiss me. You’ve been staring at my lips for a while and you’ve obviously been preoccupied with something today. I’m grateful you knocked the game over because you were playing poorly, are you aware you just literally recreated the battle of waterloo? Because you did.”

He opens his mouth as if to argue, thinks better of it, then sighs before speaking, “I do but that’s my business Wesley, just because I want to doesn’t mean I have to and the same goes for you. It doesn’t have to be a thing if we don’t make it one.”

It’s as she suspected; the boy wanted to kiss her, but she’s puzzled in that he hasn’t done so yet. Despite his calm demeanor she could hear his heart pounding and the blood rushing through his veins moving even faster than normal. He’s expecting her to nod and ignore this confession of his, and in all fairness, she does do that a lot when it comes to things he says. This time though, he forgot an important variable: _what she wanted_. She hasn’t had the luxury of free will for very long, and certainly has never had time to assess her own emotions and wants, but she thinks the feeling in her chest right now must be akin to what he’s been feeling. As she’s been thinking he’s been watching her trying to gauge her reaction to his words and so she decides to break her poker face for a moment and smiles. Before the expression of confusion could overtake his face, she leans across the messy gaming table and lightly places her lips against his. It’s chaste and she pulls away quickly. “It appears that it has to be a thing.” she whispers before standing up and leaving him to clean up the Risk board. She won anyway.

Derek bites his lips absentmindedly as she walks away feeling as if he just sat in the center of a tornado.

“It’s a thing. She made it a thing.” he murmurs to himself gnawing at his lips and smiling at the messy floor in front of him.

* * *

“I always wanted siblings you know?” Soo stated suddenly. They were currently all huddled in the bathroom, Soo checking everyone for injuries while Abe or Wes would occasionally offer information for how to wrap up a sprained ankle or disinfect a particularly nasty burn. It had become a normal part of their routine but as the older girl was dragging her hands through Wes’ hair (her head is bleeding somewhere but she can’t manage to find the source of it) she realized how content she felt.

“Oh yeah?” Wes responds with an upward quirk of her brow, “Always dreamed of cleaning blood off of a bunch of brats?”

“Isn’t that what big sisters do? I clean up your booboos and I hold your hand when it hurts. Now let me kiss your head and make it better!” She leans in with pursed lips to Wesley’s bloody head and the girl squeals and attempts to run away only to be blocked by Derek’s bruised arms holding her in place and Abraham lightly placing a foot on her thigh. Sooyoung places a messy kiss on the top of her head and bursts into a fit of giggles as the younger girl flushes and their friends laugh along.

“There! Now you’re all better!”

“You never found out where the blood came from!”

“Don’t talk back to your doctor! You know you heal fast don’t whine!”

* * *

She didn’t trust Abraham at all, she knew how to spot a double agent and despite his belief that he had fooled her she knew where his loyalties lied and it was absolutely not with the team; when push comes to shove he would choose his countrymen over them in a heartbeat. They were alone together - a rare occurrence given everyone’s reluctance to let them in each other’s presence unsupervised - and they hadn’t spoken a single word. She’s been sipping her chamomile tea and reading Great Expectations, occasionally glancing up from the pages to check whether or not the boy across from her had left only to find he was still there. Abraham had been filling out mission reports to take back to his handlers at the department, it was tedious work that required sifting through mountains of printed forms, so it made sense he’d do it while he had the benefit of her silence. When he first joined the team, he had attempted to implore them all to do it together and was met with disdain - Wes and Derek - and extreme reluctance - Sooyoung - eventually leading him to drop the matter altogether. She knows the rest of the team had assumed that he had given up the reports being done at all but she knew better, she knew he couldn’t help but follow orders, and so here he was sorting out stacks of paper the width of her skull.

“How much more work do you have to do for the suits?” she murmured over the rim of her mug.

“I don’t have time for your provocations Wesley I’m working, I’m sure there’s an old woman you can harass or a baby you can steal candy from outside if you’re that bored.” he responded promptly, not even bothering to look up from his task.

“You didn’t answer my question, not enjoying your stroll through the red tape of bureaucracy soldier?”

“I don’t answer to war criminals, now be quiet or leave.” 

“Baby you do what I did but no one bats an eye because you wore a spiffy star spangled coat. Don’t talk to me about war crimes.” she said with an air of finality, punctuating her sentences with a particularly dramatic sip from her mug. She knew she had struck a nerve as she watched him struggle to mask his emotions. He was clenching his jaw, flexing a muscle in his neck as he rattled his molars almost imperceptibly, his tells were stacking up and she knew she’d won this spat with him. He hated when she threw his service back at him and made him doubt himself and so she took a perverse amount of pleasure in doing so. As he sat stewing she grabbed a small pile of forms from him and began filling them out giving the boy time to think himself into a migraine.

“I’m sealing all these forms with a kiss.”

“Wesley -” and before he could finish his thought she had pressed a red lipstick print in the middle of the government file. 


End file.
